This is a Phase I program to study the effectiveness of ethyletiopurpurin (SnET2) and octaethylbenzochlorin iminium salt (BCIS1) photosynthesizers and photodynamic therapy (PDT) in the treatment of refractory glaucoma. During the program, the uptake of the photosynthesizers in the ciliary body and surrounding tissue will be measured. In addition, PDT using wavelengths near 665nm and 800nm will be studied for its cyclodestruction effect.